total_drama_roleplay_forestfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TylerSurvivorFan/Album Review: 1989
Since I have nothing else better to do, I've decided I'll be ranking one of my favorite albums of all time, 1989, by Taylor Swift due to its upcoming three year anniversary!!! Background Information 1989 is Taylor Swift's fifth studio album and marks Taylor's departure from country music to pop music. It sold 1.287 million copies in its first week and debuted at #1 on the Billboard 200. As of 2017, it has sold over 10 million copies worldwide. It also received a 76/100 on Metacritic with mostly positive reviews. It charted on the year-end charts from 2014, 2015, 2016 at #3, #1, and #17 respectively, and is #64 on the all-time chart. The album produced seven singles, with three #1s (Shake It Off, Blank Space, Bad Blood), another two peaking in the Top 10 (Style, Wildest Dreams), and another one reaching the Top 20 (Out of the Woods). 1989 went on to win the 2016 Album of the Year Grammy Award, being Taylor's 2nd album to win this award, the other being Fearless. Songs Ranking KEY: | | ---- 16. : I honestly enjoy every single song on this album (I have every single song on my Spotify playlist) but if I had to pick a least favorite it would be This Love. It's not even a bad song, but it just ranks towards the bottom because it's a bit slow for my taste. But it's relaxing and it was self-written so that's cute. ---- 15. : This song is also cute, but not as cute as some of the other songs, so unfortunately because literally every single song on here is enjoyable, this ranks low by default. It's a little repetitive but it doesn't bother me too much along with the one high note. But I heard the song was about Harry Styles leaving Taylor on a yacht so tbh he can choke :/. ---- 14. : This song is soo underrated omg!! But the songs that are praised deserve it so this once again ranks low by default. But I honestly really enjoy how this sounds tbh and I always imagined this song's music video if it ever had one on a battlefield (don't ask) but idk it's a cute song and it's definitely been a grower for myself personally. ---- 13. : Another underrated song!! I also really enjoy how this sounds and it's super catchy with a cute upbeat tempo. It also puts me in a good mood whenever I listen to it tbh. Taylor queen of advice <3 12. : Okay this where it gets really hard to rank sksjsk :(. But this song is a bop honestly with another catchy upbeat tempo that you can scream sing to like How You Get the Girl. I also like the message of the song of how Taylor wishes that her ex doesn't hate her after they broke up. ---- 11. : I used to only really like this song, but I grew to love it over time because honestly the message is great and the it's catchy af. It worked really well a lead single and I'm glad it gained a lot of success with also being her most viewed music video. Fact: The girls in choir sang this song in 2015 for a Pop Concert at my school and I was totally jealous honestly sksjks ---- 10. : I hate how some people think this is Taylor's worst song :/. I have no idea what that is but it's not... this lol. The album version is 100x better than the one with Kendrick ugh. But the music video to this is amazing and there's no denying it. This song also ended Katy's career (Swish Swish was a terrible "comeback" lmfao) ---- 9. : This deserved to be a normal single along with a music video ugh wtf :(. It's a perfect introduction to the album and I loved how it's in the beginning of Secret Life of Pets. (queen Taylor get that promo) It makes me want to travel to New York one day and it puts me in a good mood with its upbeat beat and instrumental. ---- 8. : This song deserved to be on the standard edition of the album!! It's literally such a great song with a unique beat with an interesting bass drop. I also really love how Taylor uses references from Alice in Wonderland throughout the song - it just makes it so much more unique to me. ---- 7. : I can't stress enough how underrated this song is for a single, and this also deserved a proper music video even though it's only on the deluxe edition. This is a song to scream sing to along with its amazing beat and overall positive atmosphere. It deserved better on the charts too omg I hate America!!!! (-ariana grande -me) ---- 6. : This is such a great closer to the album!! I really, really like the possible meanings of the song where Taylor lets go of the guy, and now she's clean and out of that toxic relationship or describing depression. Not only do I like the messages, but of course the unique sound to it. ---- 5. : This song is SOO good omg. The music video to this is also visually stunning and I remember watching it premiere on the Dick Clark's New Years Eve special on TV and it was an ~experience~ just like the LWYMMD music video I later saw premiere at the MVAs earlier this year where I was left bald. But it's super catchy and another song to scream sing and it makes me get out of breath in a good way. ---- 4. : From the very beginning I'm intrigued by the "I"s and I overall just love how it sounds. It's also my favorite non-single and it's definitely underrated. I also loveee how it starts and ends with a recording button, the high notes, and how the meaning of the song is about escaping the paparazzi for privacy with the hunters and foxes metaphors, which is why it kind of reminds me of Out of the Woods. ---- 3. : This song, like I Know Places, has me intrigued at the very beginning. Once the beat and bass gets loud I pop off to this song already and there's not even any lyrics yet. The music video to this is a visually stunning aesthetic masterpiece, oh my god... And these lyrics are lyrics to SCREAM to where you have a soar throat. It's just outstanding audibly and visually. ---- 2. : The beginning to this song is ICONIC. The music video is another classic with Taylor going crazy and obsessive over this one guy. I love how Taylor uses satire about how she's supposedly this crazy girlfriend according to the media and turns into a character and it just... works. This song definitely deserved its success and I love how it sounds sonically too. ---- 1. : This is my favorite song on the album because it makes me feel like I'm inside of, ironically enough, a dream. The atmosphere, lyrics and sound of this song is just overall incredible. I'm so thankful this became a single because it gave a gorgeous music video in the African savannah location with a lion. Not only that, but the proceeds to the music video went to the African Parks Foundation of America <33. Overall, just an amazing song. ---- Overall Thoughts 10/10 album - I recommend it to everyone and there are little to no complaints about this album. Category:Blog posts